


secrets and buttercup kisses

by chumpi



Category: Glee, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual Josh Dun, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Debby is a bitch, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Gay Tyler Joseph, Glee - Freeform, Glee References, Jock Josh Dun, Josh Cheats on Tyler, Multi, Popular Josh Dun, Sad Tyler Joseph, Top Josh Dun, tyler smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: “Please tell me there’s no mole,” Tyler continues, eyes watery, “Please tell me she’s just lying to screw with my head. Please tell me you didn’t cheat on me, especially with h-her.”





	secrets and buttercup kisses

“You know, Josh told me about how you were all “don’t touch me there, I mean it, Josh” last night,” Debby tells Tyler while swerving in front of him to prevent the boy from walking any further forwards, and Tyler’s whole body practically freezes where he currently stands, a confused, almost hurt expression falling over his face, because he’d talked to Josh about it already, it was meant to be something private said between the two of them. Tyler had just felt like maybe they were doing the whole ‘sex’ thing too early on in their relationship, they were still in high school for god sake! And anyway, Josh had told him it was okay, that he’d wait till the end of time for Tyler? 

 

His mindless rambling is cut short when Debby continues, “After your pathetic little freak-out, he came running over to me,” she boasts, sticking out a hip and resting her hand on the bone, a smirk falling across her delicate features, “And we fucked. All. Night. Long.” Her eyes hold something venomous and knowing, the simple look makes Tyler’s skin crawl with unease. 

 

Tyler shakes his head with a deep frown, “Josh’s not like that, and even if he was, he would aim a lot higher than trash like you.” He spits out, moving to brush past Debby and continue on his way to class, but before he can, she holds out a hand to stop him and gasps. 

 

“That is slut shaming,” She accuses with a faked shocked expression, “You are using the derogatory label ‘trash’ for a females natural sensuality. It’s Femi phobic, neo-retro-genderist and a clear form of sexual bullying.” Debby claims and stabs a manicured nail into Tyler’s chest, right near his sternum. 

 

Debby then points to a poster stating “no bullying,” Tyler rolls his eyes, because clearly, that sign has never stopped anyone in this school from shoving him into lockers or shooting spit balls at him, and he’s barely paying attention as the girl rambles on, “And as this beautiful poster clearly states, this is a bully free zone, but I will be the better person and not report you to Principal Sylvester for immediate expulsion.” This time, both of Debby’s hands are on her hips and Tyler had lost interest in this mindless argument years ago. He rolls his eyes, and again, tries to make his way past the brunette cheerleader. 

 

He’s nearly gone too, when she calls out. “By the way, you know that cute little mole on Josh’s right hip, and how, when you kiss it, it drives him absolutely crazy?” And Tyler’s whole world freezes, because how would Debby even know about something like that? Unless-

 

“Oh right,” She continues, “You wouldn’t know about that, would you? Well, trust me. He loves it.” And then she’s gone, back down the hallway to the rest of her ‘squad’, giggling away and leaving Tyler frozen in the middle of the hallway, his mouth wide open in shock. He can’t breathe, surely Josh wouldn’t cheat on him, and not with Debby, his _ex_ mind you, of all people. He needs to find out if it’s true, and there’s no other way than actually confronting Josh face-to-face. 

 

Tyler takes a deep breath, clenches and unclenches his sweaty hands, wipes them on his ripped jeans, and then surges forwards, knowing exactly where Josh will be. 

 

Josh was searching through his locker when Tyler slid next to him, leaning against the neighbouring locker, his thin arms crossed over his chest and his face held an almost crestfallen expression, but Josh didn’t think too hard about it. 

 

“Hey,” He starts with a slight smile, looking down at his shorter boyfriend, the regret he feels in the back of his mind doesn’t change the fact that Tyler will always look so, so beautiful in his mind. The way his eyelashes cast dark shadows on his sharp cheekbones, and how his nose curves in such a delicate way, like a soothing slope, and how his eyes are such a deep honey colour that Josh could find himself getting lost in them all day. “I was just about to come and find you-“ He continues with a dopey smile, but the end of his sentence is abruptly cut off by Tyler’s quick speaking.

 

“Pull down your pants.” He demands, those honey-brown orbs blazing with sadness, or even anger, Josh couldn’t tell at this point. “I want to see your right hip. I want to see if there’s a mole, see if she’s telling the truth.” Tyler’s voice is distraught and high, something that Josh hadn’t heard since the day his cat had died. 

 

Josh swallows down the lump in his throat as he asks, “Who?” 

 

“Please tell me there’s no mole,” Tyler continues, eyes watery, “Please tell me she’s just lying to screw with my head. Please tell me you didn’t cheat on me, especially with h-her.” 

 

Tears are pouring down Tyler’s flushed cheeks, the other students around them are listening in intently, wondering what the hell is happening to the schools power couple, and reality hits Josh hard and fast, because Tyler _found out._

 

Josh looks down at his feet, his hands are beginning to sweat and he can’t bring himself to meet Tyler’s eyes, doesn’t want to see the amount of sadness swimming through those familiar orbs. “Tyler-“ 

 

“Oh my God.” 

 

“I’m sorry-“

 

“Just stop. Just stop!” Tyler pushes Josh away from him, his own body slamming into the lockers with a bang and he stumbles off, his hands tearing at his soft brown hair that Josh had, one night, convinced him to grow out, telling him how ‘soft’ he’d look. Everything is beginning to remind him of Josh and he can’t take it, he rushes out of the school, his tears are beginning to stain his- no, _Josh’s_ T-shirt a darker colour and his hands shake like a leaf as he pushes the school doors open, nearly falling out. 

 

Tyler slides down against a back wall, his head is thrown back against the wall and he doesn’t even register the sharp pain that shoots through the back of his skull, because he can’t _breathe._ Josh cheated on him with Debby Ryan.

 

Josh cheated on him with Debby Ryan-

 

Josh had cheated on him.

 

Did all those ‘I love you’s’ and ‘forever’s’ never mean anything to him? Tyler had thought about raising a family together wish Josh, getting married to Josh, going on a honeymoon and listening to music in the park together, they were meant to be together forever-

 

Tyler let his eyes loll backwards into his head and he slumped forwards, his world fading out into black and the last thing he felt were a pair of hands grasping his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> ** all credits to glee


End file.
